


A Fateful Rainy Day

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Soulmate-First Words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony tilted his head up to see a black umbrella covering him.</p><p>Tony peered over his shoulder to see a tall brunet smiling at him. “You looked like you could use some protection.”</p><p>Tony’s mind went to the words that wrapped around his wrist like a snake cuff.</p><p>He choked on bitterness.</p><p>His soulmate’s words had long ago been discovered by the media, and people were always starting conversations with him with those words.</p><p>He hated it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fateful Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamcatchersDaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamcatchersDaughter/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Тот дождливый день](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170617) by [Bat_out_of_hell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell)



> Yay! There are finally 1,000 fics in the WinterIron tag, and to celebrate I figured why not post one of my tumblr drabbles on AO3?

Tony shivered and hugged himself as torrents of rain drenched him. Each step took him into a puddle and every car that drove by misted him as it rushed past. The sidewalks were empty of people, and the petulant and angry part of his heart took delight in the world appearing as empty as how he felt that moment.

His father was having one of his off days and had just spent the last hour tearing apart and revealing every flaw in Tony’s latest attempt at artificial intelligence.

Tony knew he shouldn’t let his father get to him; Howard had always been this way and nothing was going to change that, but Tony’s AI… it was his baby. He’d been working so hard and then to be shown just how much he had messed up… it stung.

Tony shook his head. No, he decided, he’d use what his father had told him to improve his work, once it felt like his chest wasn’t collapsing in on itself.

Tony stopped at a street corner and hit the crosswalk button—no way was he jaywalking when he could barely see a few feet in front of him through the rain. He doubted the drivers could see much better.

Tony rubbed his hands together and breathed on them, but the cold had bitten in deep and wouldn’t leave his fingertips.

The rain stopped pelting Tony and what like there had been was suddenly overtaken by a shadow.

Tony tilted his head up to see a black umbrella covering him.

Tony peered over his shoulder to see a tall brunet smiling at him. “You looked like you could use some protection.”

Tony’s mind went to the words that wrapped around his wrist like a snake cuff.

He choked on bitterness.

His soulmate’s words had long ago been discovered by the media, and people were always starting conversations with him with those words.

He hated it.

He now had the choice to keep quiet and brush the young man aside, or he could speak and watch as the disappointment consumed his latest pursuer’s face.

Tony had never been much for keeping quiet. “Perfect, I’ve been looking for a knight in shining armor; although, you appear to be missing the armor.”

The man’s storm cloud colored eyes widened and his grip on the umbrella weakened.

Tony scoffed. “Disappointed? I know. Most people are.”

“No.” The guy shook his head. “I—” He licked his lips and smiled. “Actually, I’m really thrilled. I think you might be my soul mate.”

“You have that mouthful of text scribbled on your body somewhere?” Tony let his dubiousness leak into his voice.

The young man hoisted the left side of his shirt.

A spiral of small text tattooed the man’s ribs.

Tony took a second to admire the six-pack hidden under the young man’s shirt then squinted at the text.

Tony’s heartbeat sped up as his body tensed.

The words were a perfect match.

Tony looked up from the text into shimmering gray eyes. “My name’s Bucky.” Bucky stepped closer so the umbrella covered Tony more. He held out his hand. “Nice to finally meet you.”

Tony hesitated. Bucky had no idea who he was. He just thought Tony was another guy on the street, not Howard Stark’s socialite and minor celebrity son.

It was a bit of a relief.

Tony relaxed and smiled as he took Bucky’s hand. “Tony. Nice to meet you too.”

* * *

 

“How do you know Tony?” Bucky frowned at his best friend Steve, who was busy gaping at Tony from across the apartment’s living room. 

Tony showed no signs of recognizing Steve; although he did appear sheepish.

“How do you _not_ know who Tony Stark is?” Steve demanded to know.

“The name does ring a bell,” Bucky admitted.

Steve facepalmed.

Tony smiled and looped his arm around Bucky’s. He patted Bucky’s elbow. “You are so adorable. Also, I think it’s time I tell you about my family.”


End file.
